Cambio de papeles
by Tigrefan
Summary: Arnold le rompio el corazón a Helga muchas veces, por lo que ella decide cambiar para bien y olvidarlo y todo esto con la ayuda de un guapo ingles. Habra celos, amor, peleas, celos,amistad, celos, etc.
1. Ya no más

_Hola este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold y quise hacerlo por que desde chiquita yo lo veía y me encantaba esta caricatura, también amaba el HxA pero bueno basta de presentaciones y al fic._

_Ninguno de los personajes de Hey Arnold me pertenece_

En las calles de Hillwood caminaba una triste chica rubia de aproximadamente 16 años de edad con una peculiar ceja única, su vestido rosa y su inseparable moño, también conocida como Helga G. Pataki.

**POV Helga**

-Esto es tan estúpido –Me dije a mi misma –Como pude creer que Arnold por fin me iba a aceptar, soy una tonta...jamás lo tuve que amar el no merece mi amor, el no merece nada.

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en el parque Phoebe y yo cuando vimos al tonto cabeza de balón caminando con Gerald el novio de mi mejor amiga, asi que decidí ir a molestarlos un rato, y bueno Phoebe quería ver a Gerald.

-Hola cabeza de balón –Le dije, la verdad debo de dejar de ser tan odiosa con el mmm lo intentare – ¿Qué cuentas camarón con pelos? –Dije que lo intente no que lo iba a hacer realidad.

-Ah hola Helga, estoy viendo que le regalare a Lila para nuestra cita de mañana –Me dijo ese tonto, ja si cree que la señorita perfección le va a ser caso…espera… ¿Qué dijo?... ¿Cita? –Tú que opinas Helga

-Sin ofender cabeza de balón pero no crees que hay más personas aparte de la señorita perfección –Dios mío ya la regué, ahora puso su cara de tonto como si no entendiera lo que le dije –Aja ósea la has seguido desde hace muchos años y ella no responde, ¿No te has cansado?

-La verdad no, Lila es el amor de mi vida y nada ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión –Dijo enojado –Asi que no vuelvas a decir eso, aparte, ¿Tu por que te metes en mis relaciones?

-Dios mío Arnold ¿No te acuerdas?, lo de Industrias Futuro no fue el calor del momento –Comencé a gritar, dios mío ya me acorrale yo sola –Yo en verdad te amo, te amo tanto que he hecho altares, poemas, te ayude a encontrar a tus padres y…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Helga! Tu no me amas…lo tuyo no es amor…solo estas obsesionada –Me grito mientras yo sentía que mis ojos se cristalizaban y mi corazón se rompía –Yo a ti no te amo…como voy a amar a alguien poco femenina, fea y que me ha molestado por tanto tiempo –Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso –Asi que aléjate de mí y de Lila por que tu…

Ya no aguantaba más, le solté una buena cachetada en la cara y salí corriendo de ahí con Phoebe que me seguía y gritaba que parara.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No sé porque sufro por él, el solo me ha hecho daño…voy a cambiar y le voy hacer ver a Arnold de lo que se ha perdido.

Le mande un mensaje a Phoebe que nos viéramos en el centro comercial, necesitare un cambio radical y empezare por este estúpido moño que solo me va traer malos recuerdos, también de desharé de mi estúpida ropa que solo la use por Arnold, es hora de que una nueva Helga venga.

**POV Phoebe**

Helga me mando un mensaje gracias a dios que este bien yo pensaba que iba a hacer una tontería, la voy a ver en el centro comercial pero no se para que.

Me voy dirigiendo hasta el centro comercial y aun me sigo preguntando para que me quiera Helga espero que para algo bueno y oh ya la vi está ahí parada sonriente alado de una tienda de ropa lo que es extraño porque siempre me sita en los videojuegos

-Hola Helga –Le dije animadamente, ya me quite una preocupación de encima – ¿Para que vinimos aquí?

-Mira Phoebs después de esto siento que el cabeza de balón no era para mí asi que me desharé de todo lo que tenga que ver con él –Me comento seria mi mejor amiga la verdad me estoy preocupando pero la apoyare en todo, aunque la verdad sigo sorprendida –desde mis poemas hasta la ropa y apariencia

-¿Estás segura de esto Helga? –Quería que mi mejor amiga estuviera totalmente segura, aunque pensándolo bien le puede servir de mucho –Sabes que te apoyare en todo pero no lo hare si no estás completamente segura de esto

-Claro que si Phoebe –Decía Helga decidida, me alegro por ella cambiara para bien, por que Arnold le hacía mucho daño –Necesito un cambio y quiero que tú me ayudes

-Bien entonces que hacemos aquí paradas vamos –Dije muy emocionada el hecho de cambiar de imagen a Helga me emocionaba.

Pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial comprándole ropa a Helga y luego de ahí pasamos a un salón de belleza para que le depilaran las cejas a Helga y a que le enseñaran a ponerse maquillaje, fue un día agotador pero valió mucho la pena por que Helga se veía preciosa.

**POV Helga**

La verdad no me gusta presumir pero quede muy bien con este cambio. Llevaba una playera rosa de tirantes que hacía que resaltara mi pequeña cintura, mis pantalones de mezclilla negros hacia que mis piernas se vean tan torneadas, ya no tenía mi única ceja ahora tenía dos delgadas y perfectas cejas que hacían que mis ojos resaltaran, mi pelo lo traía suelto hasta la cintura ya no era tan lacio ahora lo tenía ondulado y en capas, se me veía bien.

Me alegro de haberme hecho este cambio, ya casi acaban las vacaciones entrare a la escuela y le hare saber a Arnold de lo que se ha perdido por despreciarme de tan horrible manera, asi que prepárate cabeza de balón por que ya no aguantare nada de ti, "ya no más"

__

_¿Cómo estuvo? Y si a Arnold le va a caer pesado pero bueno dejen reviews, toda queja y sugerencia la recibiré con gusto, Gracias y adiós…_


	2. El chico nuevo

_Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo_

__

-¡Olga levántate! –Grito Bob desde la parte de abajo –No tengo todo el día

-Soy Helga papá ¡Helga! –No tenia humor para las tonterías de Bob asi que creo que sería mejor ignorarlo y cambiarme para la escuela –Ahora si Arnold no dejare que mi amor por ti me haga más daño.

Voy a la parada del camión y veo que cuando subo todos se me quedan viendo, algo me dice que hoy va a ser un día largo. A cada lugar donde volteo todos me ofrecen el asiento y me miran con una cara de imbéciles, ¡Vaya Zopencos!, volteo y veo que mi amiga Phoebe está sentada junto a su novio Gerald quisiera que este conmigo en estos momentos pero no puedo obligarla a que este todo el día conmigo.

Al otro lado había dos asientos vacios, uno al lado del cabeza de balón y el otro al lado de Brainy, ya que me sentare con Brainy, se que sonar raro pero el chico puede llegar a ser agradable a veces hasta ya lo considero un amigo.

-Me puedo sentar –Le pregunte cortésmente, era lo mínimo que se merecía el chico después de tantos golpes que le he dado

-Uh… ¿Hela?...uh

-Si Zopenco soy yo, ¿Me puedo sentar o no?

-C…laro

El camino estuvo silencioso en unos minutos estaba bajándome del camión. Entre a la escuela y fui directo a mi nuevo casillero, cuando sentí que choque con alguien.

Levante la vista y vi a un chico bastante guapo era de ojos grises, los más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida, su cuerpo era fornido y atlético, era de piel blanca y de cabello color café claro; se vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, una playera negra y unos converse que tenían dibujos de grafiti. A pesar de su forma de vestir se veía que el chico era de dinero, creo que es más rico que Rhonda.

Mis pensamientos no duraron mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ese chico.

-Oye fíjate por dónde vas –Vaya esa voz se oía profunda, hermosa y con un toque arrogante, también tenía un acento inglés que hacía que su voz se oyera elegante y con clase, esperen, ¿Hermosa? ¿Con clase? ¿Profunda? y ¿Elegante?

-Tú también te deberías fijar imbécil –Le conteste, no dejare que nadie le hable asi a Helga G. Pataki – ¡Criminal! hay un camino muy amplio y tú te tienes que venir por este, ¡zopenco!

-Oye chica cálmate, debes entender que ninguna persona se mete conmigo–Esa voz tan arrogante me va a sacar de quicio

-Hazte a un lado idiota no tiene caso hablar contigo me voy a mi clase –No voy a aguantar más tonterías de este idiota…pero espera…me está poniendo la mano en el hombro

-Oye tienes agallas, ven vamos juntos a clase me toco en tu grupo –Dijo mientras me guiaba a un salón –Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

-Helga, Helga G. Pataki –La verdad no me quedaba otra– ¿Y tú?

-Soy Alexander Woodgate, solo dime Alex –Lindo nombre…creo –Y dime ¿De que es la G?

-Geraldine –Si lo sé…se lo dije ¿Qué más da?

-Hermoso nombre para una hermosa señorita –Desvié mi cara para que no notara mi sonrojo, no se por que pero a pesar de ser arrogante este chico me da confianza y se ve que es educado, solo que quiere hacer la faceta de chico malo, no me la voy a creer tan fácil.

Al entrar al salón todos se nos quedaron viendo, no solo por mi nuevo look, si no por que aparte iba con el chico nuevo que la verdad no está nada mal, tanto asi que hasta la mismísima Rhonda Lloyd se quedo babeando por él.

Aunque no me pude dejar de sentir observada por unos ojos verdes que estaban atrás de mí, cuando volteo mi rostro veo a Arnold viéndome fijamente con una mirada de enojo y decepción en su rosto. ¿Estará enojado conmigo todavía?, no lo sé pero ya no me importa.

**POV Arnold**

En toda la clase no he podido evitar de dejar de ver a Helga, es que se ve…mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡FANTASTICA!, pero ha de estar enojada conmigo por lo que le dije, no tuve por que ser tan grosero con ella la verdad quiero disculparme pero, no creo que me perdone.

Diré la verdad de por que me comporte asi con Helga el otro día, no es por excusarme pero la verdad estaba nervioso por la cita con Lila y ella llego a desanimarme más y pues solo explote, jamás creí ser asi de grosero con ella, creo que no me merezco su perdón.

Aunque ha de creer que estoy enojado con ella, la verdad si lo estoy y no por lo de Lila, si no por que está muy cerca de ese chico, ¿Cómo se llamaba?...a si Alexander, la verdad no se por que me molesta verla con él, ha de ser por que aunque le grite, es mi amiga…si eso es…y solo la quiero proteger, aunque estoy muy decepcionado, ella jamás ha dejado que un chico se le acerque asi. Hay que ver que pasa con el tiempo…

_Continuara…_

_Ok no estuvo emocionante lo sé, y siento haberme tardado, pero actualice, es lo que cuenta ¿no?_

_Ahora las contestaciones:_

_**Datyi:**__ Gracias y si Arnold tendrá escarmiento, muahaha, sufrirá._

_**letifiesta: **__Que bueno que te gusta, gracias por tu review_

_**miss romantic2: **__No me golpes ya actualice y lo voy a seguir haciendo_

_**Ninosky Black: **__Gracias por el review, que bueno que te fascine._

_**Melu: **__Si muy corto pero bueno seguiré la historia, lo prometo, gracias por el review_

_**Itgirlalone/Amelia: **__Si lo tengo muy en cuenta, solo que en la historia Arnold "ama" a Lila, aun asi está bien que te fijes en los pequeños detalles, gracias_

_**Margaret M: **__En primera, tengo en cuenta que está comprobado científicamente que Bob Esponja disminuye las neuronas, pero también leí que está comprobado científicamente que leyendo se pueden reproducir las neuronas. Y sobre lo del spam-fic no estoy distorsionando nada, solo hice que Arnold se desesperara rápido y que por un momento no fuera ese niño comprensivo, que sabe que está bien y que esta mal._

_En segunda, fíjate que voy a seguir mi historia y si no la quieres leer y la crees un engendro no la leas, asi de fácil._

_Y por último, tú no puedes saber nada de mi simplemente por que no me conoces y no quiero conocerte, por que con eso de criticar a los demás de esa forma no creo que muchos lo quieran hacer, pero al fin es tu problema._

_Tambien eso de que no quieres perder tu tiempo con "un primate no evolucionado", no lo pierdas, te andas quejando de que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo y tu solita lo provocas por que asi lo quieres._

_Saludos y que tengas una linda Navidad y Año nuevo._

_**Ashira23: **__Que bueno que te encanto, y si, Arnold se va a dar cuenta de lo que perdió_

_**Isabela fan 1: **__Pues si Arnold se pasó de lanza y si va a cambiar a lila por Helga pero Helga no se dejara asi de fácil._

_**Melissa: **__Si, muy repetitivo pero me encantan las escenas de celos y si de hecho Arnold jamás le diría algo asi a Helga pero ese es el chiste que lo odien, gracias por el review y descuida no lo veo como un insulto, de hecho es una buena crítica_

_**Mimi-serenety: **__Que bueno que te guste y si acertaste en este cap Arnold ya vio a Helga hahaha saludos._

_**Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik: **__Si lo sé cayó mal y no te preocupes, sufrirá mucho._

_**Blue-Azul-Acero: **__no esperes mas ya está empezando a arrepentirse aunque hare que sufra lenta y dolorosamente._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, que tengan una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo_

_Adios._


	3. Sufrimiento, confort y perversiones

Capitulo 3. Sufrimiento, confort y perversiones.

Al salir de clases Helga y Alex fueron al parque, ambos hablaban como amigos de toda la vida. Ella nunca llego a creer que en solo unas horas ese chico supo lo que habia en su corazón, en tan solo unos momentos le brindo el confort y comprension que ella habia esperado por años. Y en los pensamientos de Alex solo estaba esa hermosa rubia que con solo verla a sus hermosos ojos azules hiso que su corazón, su fragil y lastimado corazón volviera a latir de nuevo desde el primer momento en que cruzo la mirada con ella. Cuando la vio supo que era la indicada, supo que ella era esa chica que tanto buscaba, vio esa alma pura en su mirada y se quedo prendado a su brillo, sin embargo, vio el dolor en este y el estaria dispuesto a curar cualquier herida su corazón.

POV Alex 

-¿Que piensas chico listo?- Me pregunto con ese tono que me enloquecia al instante.

-Nada querida Geraldine- Respondi con un tono arrogante, amaba verla enojada.

-No me digas Geraldine bucko- Se paró enojada frunciendo el ceño, pero ablando su rostro al ver que yo le dedique una sonrisa, a la cual, me correspondio y nos quedamos un rato así.

Sin embargo los momentos bonitos no duran para siempre ya que algo los interrumpe, y esta vez la cosa que lo interrumpio fue una singular cabeza de balon. Como odie ese momento, ya que la mirada de mi querida Helga se opaco al ver que su amado estuviera con Lila, la chica mas empalagosa y fastidiosa del mundo. La verdad se me hacia extraño que una chica fuera totalmente dulce y tierna, y esa tipa no me daba buena espina, la verdad no me dejaba de ver durante la clase con una cara que decia "Te deseo" y a veces le enviaba una cara de odio a Helga. Ademas, el alma de sus ojos se veia como los de una persona egoista y convenenciera, eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Hola Helga, que hermosa luces- Saludo Lila con sonrisa hipocrita, se leer los gestos y se cuando una persona miente o se fuerza a si misma; y obviamente me hirvio la sangre al ver que ella agarraba cinicamente la mano de Arnold, sabiendo que ella lo ama.

-Hola señorita perfeccion- Devolvio el saludo con disgusto, al parecer, se dio cuenta sus intenciones. Me confundi aun mas al ver una sonrisa en su rostro; ella es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido en toda mi vida- ¿Como va el mundo de la hipocresía?

Me aguante para no soltar la risa ahí en frente de los dos, vi la cara de Lila que se deformó de una sonrisa arrogante a una cara de furia, que al momento la escondio con unos ojos llorosos, falsos obviamente. Tambien vi como Arnold miraba con desaprobación a Helga, la miró asi unos segundos y el imbecil se digno a hablar. 

Fin POV Alex

POV Arnold

Cuando salí de la escuela vi a Helga salir con ese tipo, se dirigian al parque. No me gustaba que ella se fuera con un busca problemas como el, tal vez no lo conosco pero su apariencia me dice que es un idiota pronblematico. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era Lila, y la verdad como no hacerle caso a ella si es un angel tan puro y casto, no como otras que se van con el primer hombre que se le cruza nada más por que son apuestos.

-Oh Arnold ¿Quieres caminar un rato?- Me dijo con su dulce voz- El dia se ve hermoso, ¿No crees?

Oh Lila, siempre tan positiva, ¿como no aceptar una invitacion de ella?. Acepte sin chistar, tenia una oportunidad con la chica de mis sueños y no la iba a desperdiciar, asi que nos fuimos caminando al parque ¿y cual fue la sorpresa?, ver al niño bonito platicando con Helga como si fueran los mejores amigos, hubo una escena donde el le dijo algo que la hiso enojar, despues este le sonrio, y ella, peor aun, le devolvio la sonrisa; eso me dejo desconcertado. Pero me confundi más al ver como Lila me agarraba del brazo y se dirigia a ellos, no me gustó como miró a Woodgate, la mirada que le otorgaba se me hacia muy rara.

-Hola Helga, que hermosa luces- Saludo con una hermosa sonrisa y me agarro la mano.

-Hola señorita perfección- Le respondio Helga con disgusto, pero su semblante cambio rapidamente a una sonrisa- ¿Como va el mundo de la hipocresía?

Al decir esto vi como Lila se ponia triste, y me enoje al notar que el patan ingles se aguantaba la risa, solo le dirigi una mirada desaprovatoria a Helga, la cual sonreia con victoria. Esto no se iba a quedar asi.

-Helga ¿Como te atreves?- La paciencia se me estaba agotando- Ella solo te dijo un cumplido

-¿Tu crees Shortman?- Auch...eso dolió, jamás me habia llamado por mi apellido, y ahora lo hacia con una mirada de desprecio dirigida hacia mi- Oh, lo siento, se me olvidaba que eres tan sopenco como para no darte cuenta que ella es una hipócrita.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no permitire que le hablen asi a unna chica tan casta, pura e inocente como lo era Lila.

-Mira Helga que si hablamos de hipocresía tu te llevas el premio mayor- Les dirigi mi mayor mirada de odio a esos dos- Tu eres la persona más falsa que he conocido en toda mi vida, y yo que me pensaba disculpar, me das asc...

No termine de decirlo ya que un golpe seco fue a dar a mi cara, para ser mas exactos a mi ojo izquierdo. Al subir la mirada vi a mi atacante, el patan ingles me habia golpeado y sus ojos sacaban chispas, si las miradas mataran yo ya estaria mutilado, quemado y enterrado muchos metros bajo la tierra.

-Te has pasado Shortman- Dijo la verdad, me he pasado, de nuevo. La voltee a ver y ahí estaba ella con la mirada en el suelo, podria jurar que estaba llorando, me sentia la persona más asquerosa en el mundo.

-Helga yo..-No podia articular palabra alguna me sentia apenado. Vi como el niño bonito se puso adelante de ella para protegerla, me hirvió la sangre al verlo tan protector con ella.

-Alejate Shortman- Dijo ella en un susurro audible para todos. Yo me trate de acercar a ella, y cuando le iba a tocar el hombro, su delicada mano alejó bruscamente a la mia- ¡Dije que te alejes!

Cuando volteó se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaban llenos de tristeza y furia, me odiaba, de eso no habia duda. Woodgate se acerco a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, me sorprendí al ver que se calmó, pero esa sorpresa cambió rapidamente a preocupacion cuando derrepente se desvaneció.

Fin POV Arnold

POV Alex

Helga se desmayó, eso me preocupó demasiado. Vi que Arnold la miraba preocupado, y Lila, estaba sonriendo y despues su rostro cambió a una falsa preocupación.

Arnold se nos acercó con su rostro triste y preocupado, yo solo lo mire enojado y le di un golpe en el otro ojo antes de que se acercara a Helga.

-¿Que te pasa? Solo quiero ayudar- Me dijo enojado y adolorido. No tenia ganas de pelear, en estos momentos Geraldine era la única que importaba.

-Ya hiciste demasiado- Dije hecho una furia. Cargué a Helga en mis brazos delicadamente y me dispuse a marcharme, ganandome la mirada de odio de Arnold.

Fin POV Alex

POV Helga

Desperté en mi cuarto, me dolia la cabeza y me ardian los ojos, no sabia por que estaba ahí en el cuarto, lo unico recuerdo es que Arnold me rompió aun más el corazón y todo se oscurecio. Volteé a la derecha y vi a Alex dormido en un asiento a lado de mi cama, apenas hoy nos conocimos y es todo un caballero, como un angel guardian que vino en el momento indicado para quitarme este dolor que tengo en el alma, tal vez se comporte arrogante a veces, pero hablando con el supe que era un buen chico.

Mi corazón se acelero a mil y senti una calida sensación cuando el despertó, me sonrio y me abrazó.

-Oh Geraldine, que bueno que estes bien- Me dijo con un deje de ternura en su voz aferrandose mas a mi. Ni siequiera me enoje por que me dijera Geraldine, yo solo le correspondi el abrazo- Me tenias preocupado.

Esa frase me conmovió, jamás alguien me lo habia dicho de esa manera, cada vez que alguien me decia eso era con una voz más con obligación que por nada, no lo decian con el corazón. Pero Alexander era diferente, el no se moslestaba en decir lo que sentia, me di cuenta de que si no queria decir algo no lo hacia, pero cuando el sentia algo no dudaba en sacarlo, lo admiraba.

-Alex, muchas gracias- Queria llorar de nuevo, queria sacar las sobras de amor que todavia tenia hacia Arnold, la verdad es que ya no quiero suifrir, no quiero.

Las lagrimas me ganarón, me aferre a su pecho y empezé a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho, estaba destrozada por dentro y me sentia debil por fuera. Cuando deje de llorar levante la cabeza y vi el rostro de Alex, el tambien estaba llorando, estaba confundida, aqui la que estaba sufriendo era yo, pero el estaba compartiendo mi dolor.

-¿Y tu por que lloras?- Pregunte entre sollozos.

-Por que se lo que se siente pequeña- Me susurro al oido causando que una electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo- Se como se siente que alguien agarre tu corazón y lo destroce en mil pedazos.

No puedo creer lo que ha dicho, el sintió el mismo dolor que yo ahora estoy sintiendo, ahora me doy cuenta de el por que sabe como me siento.

De nuevo me volteó a ver y vio abajo de mi rostro, su mirada triste se volvió a una alegre y se rio bajo. Me quedé confundida. Hice lo mismo y me sentí apenada, me sonrojé a mas no poder al ver que mis lagrimas le empaparón el pecho, pero me puse más roja al ver como su playera se pegaba a su pecho por el agua marcando su fornido torso. Despues me di cuenta que el vio para otro lado, que puso una mirada picara y a la vez se sonrojó, vi a donde se dirigió su mirada y casi me desmayó con lo que vi.

Fin POV Helga

POV Alex

Voltee a ver a Helga de nuevo y empecé a reir un poco, me empapó toda la playera, ella hiso lo mismo y se sonrojo a más no poder. Despues dirigi mi mirada hacia otro lado, casi me da una hemorragia nasal, llamense pervertido o lo que sea, pero es que no pude evitar ver que la blusa de Helga se pegaba a su cuerpo tambien por las lagrimas, no pude evitar pones mi mejor mirada picara y sonrojarme, se veia hermosa y sexy a la vez. Helga bajo la cabeza intrigada para saber que estaba viendo, parecia la luz roja del semaforo, me reí al ver su reacción. Esta nadamas me dio un sape.

-¡Pervertido!- Me lanzó su almohada en la cara, y yo...solo reia como idiota

Fin POV Alex

Continuara...

Hola. Ya se que me quieren matar, lo lamento mucho si no lo puse antes pero la escuela me come viva, perdón. Y tambien perdonen las faltas de ortografía de la historia. Tambien creo que lo hice muy corto, lo siento por eso, tratare de subir el otro lo más rapido posible. Y la verdad mi personaje Alex, es una dulsura de hombre, todo un caballero, solamente se hace pasar por el chico malo, aunque claro que eso no le quita lo picaron. Tambien el tiene el don de ver las almas de las personas, les explicare mejor en los otros capitulos.

Agradecimientos

Letifiesta. Gracias que bueno que te guste

master.-helga. ¡No me muerdas! Jajaj ok no, gracias, la verdad es que el otro dia estaba como mensa en la compu hasta que re-leí todos sus reviews y me motivaron demasiado.

Mr. Aniiita. Gracias por tu apoyo en serio vale mucho tu opinión, y la trama la saque por que un dia dije muajajaja haré sufrir a Arnold cuando el vea de lo que se esta perdiendo, será engañado, ultrajado y despechado muajajaja.

diana carolina. Siiiii, intrigue a alguien woooh. Gracias :3 espero intrigarte más veces. Y gracias por tu apoyo, enserio no sabes cuanto lo aprecio, y si, Arnold va a sufrir y conforme vaya pasando la historia creo que lo van a odiar. De nuevo, gracias.

ashira23. Me da mucho gusto gracias.

NeNa. Me da mucho gusto que te fascine, gracias por desearme feliz año, espero que tu te la hayas pasado increible. Y la verdad me alaga mucho que mi historia te paresca increible.

sakura himura. Si, va a sufrir demasiado muajajajajaja

Blue-Azul-Acero. Descuida, se dara cuenta por las malas y no creo que Arnold aguante tanto como Helga, pero bueno, ya veremos más adelante.

paulina. Aqui esta el cap 3 y te voy a decir algo ¿como adivinaste?, wow de hecho si estoy pensando en que Alex se quede con Helga y que Arnold sufra más, pero pues ya veremos, todavia no estoy del todo segura, que el público decida que hacer.

blueazulacero. Ok lo estoy siguiendo, perdón por hacerte esperar.

Paulina. Aqui esta la continuación, que bueno que te paresca bueno, me siento feliz :)


	4. Esto es un adiós

Capitulo 4. Esto es un adios

POV Helga

Le he pedido a Bob que dejara a Alex quedarse a dormir en casa, ya que ha oscurecido. Acepto al instante, le habia caido muy bien mi nuevo amigo; sin embargo, el cuarto de huespedes esta lleno de cajas, asi que tendra que dormir en mi habitación.

-Wow querida, el primer dia que te conosco y ya estoy durmiendo en tu cuarto.- Me dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante.- Eso debe ser un record.

-¡Callate zopenco!.- Exclame un poco enojada, no iba a aguantar sus idioteces, tenia sueño.- Ahora dejame dormir bucko.

Cerre los ojos y en ese momento senti que se acostaba a lado de mi, era un idiota si creia que esto lo iba a dejar así. Agarre toda la fuerza que pude y lo avente de mi cama, ganandome una mirada de dolor, la cual se convirtio en una pervertida.

-Oh Geraldine, ¿Por que me corres de tu cama?.-Me dijo con una voz tan seductora que derritiria los Polos al mismo tiempo.- ¿No ves que tengo frio?

Me puse lo más roja que pude, esa voz era irresistible, además estaba muy cerca de mi, estabamos a milimetros de distancia, casi rosando nuestros labios.

-Ya dejame en paz y duermete, idiota.- Me tapé con las cobijas, he perdido la batalla.- Ven aqui y duermete antes de que me arrepienta.

-Claro mi querida Geraldine.- Dijo con su voz galante.- Lo hare solo por que me lo pides.

Despues de esa frase se acostó a lado de mi, me abrazó por la espalda y ambos nos entregamos a los brazos de morfeo.

Fin POV Helga.

POV Alex.

Ya era de dia y la luz del sol que entro por la vertana choco con mi ojos obligandolos a abrirlos, y al hacerlo solo me pude encontrar con el rostro de una Helga durmiente...una hermosa Helga durmiente. Me quede un rato en cama admirando a Geraldine, despues me paré de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar al angel que en estos momentos estaba dormido y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, no me sorprendi al no ver a nadie en casa, ya que habia una nota de el Señor Pataki que decia que se iban a visitar la hermana de Helga a New York.

Despues de un rato, ya con el desayuno listo, lo puse en una bandeja para llevarselo a Helga. Le puse el ultimo toque, una rosa roja que le daba vida a todo lo que hice; y ya todo listo, se lo lleve a Geraldine.

Me dirigí a su habitación y para mi sorpresa ya estaba despierta, que bueno, así ya no tendría que despertarla. Cuando entre por la puerta ella me sonrió y me agradeció por el desayuno, me ha dicho que jamás habia recibido tan bonito detalle como ese. No es justo, ella se merece todo el mundo, ella es una persona fabulosa, entonces, no entiendo por que una criatura tan pura e inocente tiene que sufrir demasiado en este mundo.

En lo que se acabó su desayuno yo me fui a duchar y ella terminando tambien hiso lo mismo, ya preparados nos fuimos para encaminarnos a la escuela, cuando salimos de casa Arnold fue directo hacia nosotros, se veia que echaba chispas por sus ojos morados. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente volteo a ver a Helga enojado, esta solo me apreto la mano con fuerza, se veia la tristeza en sus ojos, yo le devolvi el apretón y su tristeza se esfumó, pudo mantener la calma.

-¿Se puede saber que hacia el patan ingles en tu casa?.- Le preguntó Arnold a Helga como si lo que le dijo ayer no hubiera pasado, eso me enojo mucho.

-Eso no te incumbe mapache.- Al hacer referencia a sus ojos morados el imbecil se cabreo más.

-A ti no te estoy hablando idiota, le estoy hablando aqui a la "señorita".- Eso ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo.- Oh deberia decir señora ¿no?, mira nada mas, ahora eres toda una mujer ¿no te pudiste aguantar a revolcarte con el primer hombre que fuera amable contigo verdad?. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no me arrepiento de haberte dicho que me dabas asco, de hecho si me das asco Pataki, es más, ¿cuanto cobras querida?, no creo que mucho, por que no creo que valgas tanto, o acaso ¿es gratis?, por que si es así yo te puedo conseguir muchos chicos que te quieran hacer el favor.

La gente se paraba para ver como Arnold le decia sus estupideces a Helga, cada palabra que decia era una daga más en el corazón de mi querida rubia, esto no se iba a quedar así. Estaba preparado para matar a ese estúpido, pero un brazo me detuvo, era Helga.

Fin POV Alex.

POV Arnold

Cegado por la ira le empezé a gritar un sin fin de cosas a Helga, vi como toda la gente del vecindario se acercaba a ver como le gritaba a Helga, eso me motivo a seguir, queria que vieran que clase de persona era Helga, a lo lejos vi a toda la pandilla, todos ellos me miraban con desaprobación, como si fuera un extraño, eso no me importó, yo seguia con lo mio, desvie mi mirada y ahi estaban Gerald y Phoebe, ella estaba llorando y Gerald la abrazaba y me miraba con despreció, entonces me di cuenta de que el que quedaba mal era yo tratando de humillar a Helga.

Vi como el patan ingles se estaba preparando para darme la paliza de mi vida, ya se me iba a lanzar, pero un brazo lo detuvo...Helga lo detuvo. De la nada una sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios, levato la vista y ahi seguia esa hermosa mirada, como si no le hubiera afectado en nada lo que dije. La hermosa chica que tenia enfrente abrio la boca y se digno a hablar.

-Adios Arnold.- Dijo con dulsura y me dio un beso en la mejilla que hiso que mi corazón se detuviera por completo.- Esto es lo último que recibiras de mi, olvidate de que existo por que yo me olvidare de ti, ya no te volveré a molestar de nuevo, hasta nunca, ahora con el permiso de todos me retiro.

El patan ingles le ofreció su brazo y ambos se fueron del lugar platicando y riendo como buenos amigos, no vi ninguna señal de tristeza en sus ojos, no vi que se enfadara, de hecho actuó muy maduramente, ahora debia ir a la escuela, de hecho no tengo muchas ganas , si voy tendre que ver a Helga y a Woodgate todo el dia, pero si regreso el abuelo me preguntara por que, y le tendré que contar todo, no quiero que se desepcione de mi, ni el ni mi abuela, ni siquiera los inquilinos, aunque por lo que veo, no tardara en esparcirse esto por todo Hillwood.

Creo que esto es un adios, he perdido la rara amistad que tenia con Helga, ella ya me dejo fuera de su vida, pero yo no puedo sacarla de la mia, en estos dias he cometido errores de los que me arrepiento, pero no se puede regresar el tiempo, solo el tiempo sanara las heridas, sin embargo ya no estaré cerca de ella nunca más y todo esto es por mi culpa, entonces pues si, esto es un adios.

Continuara...

Ok aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de mi fic. En el proximo capitulo veremos a los chicos más crecidos y maduros, eso es todo lo que diré. Oh y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía.

Agradecimientos.

chikita93. Que bueno que te encante :3 aqui te traigo la continuacion. Y si ¿verdad que alex es mu lindo? Todas las mujeres quieren un chico asi, y si Arnold va a sufrir muuuucho.

Belld-chan. Oh muchas gracias ustedes son mi inspiracion, te lo agradezco mucho.

pau1993. Si, Alex es muy genial y sexy, que bueno que te guste mi personaje. Es un amor de hombre.

Gabiie Shortman. Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alex se merece más quedarse con Helga, y Arnold sufrira mucho mucho, de eso me encargo yo, y pues Lila es una p*ta, jaja gracias por tu review que bueno que te guste mi fic.

Sweet-sol. Haha ¿te hiso reir? Que bien... me alegro. Aqui esta la actualizacion, muchas gracias por tu review.

Se les quiere guapos...

PD: Dejen reviews o los muerdo...grrrr.


	5. Inocencia perdida

Advertencia: Más adelante hay un lemon muy malo, es la primera vez que escribo uno, no sean malos.

Capitulo 5.-Inocencia perdida

POV Arnold

Caminando a la escuela me encontré con Lila, le he explicado todo lo que pasó y me dijo que estaba bien, y que no había de que arrepentirse. Se veía molesta y yo no sabía por que...

-Oh Arnold, yo creo que actuaste como cualquiera lo habría hecho.- Me dijo con esa voz inocente que enloquecería a cualquiera.- No es aceptable que alguien como Helga se haya dormido con Alex.- Cambió de ese aspecto inocente a uno más maléfico, pero no le dí importancia...seguro que es mi imaginación.

-¿Verdad que si?, ya decía yo que juntarse con el patán ingles le iba a hacer mal a Helga.-Conteste yo alzando la voz con cada palabra que decía, pero la mano de Lila me detuvo.

-Yo no le echaría la culpa a Alex... Arnold aquí la única que tuvo la culpa fue Helga.-Me dijo con esa voz de nuevo, haciendo que a mi cuerpo le diera un escalofrío.- ¿Que tal si ella fue la que lo sedujo?, ¿No crees que Helga pudo ser?.- Su voz se fue calmando.- Solo digo que Alex no mostraba afecto hacia ninguna mujer de la escuela excepto por Helga, ¿No se te hace raro?

-Ahora que lo mencionas Lila, si, se me hace muy raro.- La idea de que el patán ingles le hiciera caso a Helga a primera vista se me hizo muy rara.- Aunque la verdad, si Helga no se hubiera cambiado de apariencia el no le hubiera hecho caso, se ve que es un superficial ese tipo.- Llegamos a la escuela y me dirigí a mi casillero, sin embargo sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, sin embargo, no le dí la mas mínima importancia y seguí con lo mío.- Aparte de eso, es un idiota y se ve que es un bravucón, no me cae bien ese tipo, me da mala espina, solo con verlo se ve que es una mala perso...

Una voz me interrumpió... al oirla me estremesi. Volteé a ver quien era y ahí estaba Woodgate mandandome una mirada de odio, que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera; tenía miedo, de eso no había duda. Ya me había dado palizas antes, y no dudaba que lo hiciera de nuevo, Mis piernas temblaron y mi rostro empalideció cuando lo ví acercarse a mi.

No me equivoque cuando dije que me iba a golpear por que cuando se me acercó lo suficiente me agarró de la camisa y me aventó a los casilleros.

-Escúchame bien, idiota.-Me dijo con la voz más macabra que he oído en toda mi vida.- No hables de Helga como si fuera algo sin valor, y claro que le hubiera hecho caso, aunque no se hubiera cambiado de apariencia. Ella es hermosa, tanto fuera, como dentro; ella si es un ángel de lo más puro, no como la puta que tienes a un lado.-Esto me hizo enfurecer, Lila no podía ser asi ¡No podía!, sin embargo, no íba a decir nada, no quiero otro golpe en la cara.- Y si hay alguien aquí es superficial, entonces eres tú. ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres tú el más grandisimo de los idiotas! Me tachas de mala persona y tu eres alguien mucho peor, se ve en tus ojos, lo puedo ver. Eres una persona prejuiciosa, superficial, hipócrita, cobarde...¿Quieres que siga?.-Paró un poco y supiró sin ganas, luego suavizó su voz.- ¿Donde esta el Arnold dulce que todos querian?¿Cuando murió ese chico?¿Cuando?. Sin embargo, todavia esta esa chispa de niño bueno en ti...te daré una misión muy importante, si la quieres aceptar esta bien, si no, también...

-¿C-cual?.- Pregunté temeroso de que me hiciera algo.

-Vuelve a ser ese chico de antes, que tu chispa no se apague.- Me dijo triste, su mirada se apagó repentinamente y dijo algo de lo más extraño.- No soportaria enviar a alguien con algo bueno en su alma al infierno...no...no de nuevo...

No entendía con exactitud lo que el queria decir, el solo se paró y me volvió a golpear muy fuerte, ahora en el estómago, sentía como el aíre se iba de mi cuerpo y todo se volvía borroso.

-Oh, y ese golpe fue por que no tuve la oportunidad de golpearte enfrente de Geraldine, te mereces ese golpe y muchos más. Debes de conectar tu lengua a tu cerebro, si es que tienes claro... bueno adiós humano insignificante

Despues de eso solamente se paró dejandome tirado en el suelo, me revolvió el cabello de forma amigable y se fue sin decir más ¿Quien entendía a ese tipo?¿Me echo a la cara muchos de mis defectos?¿Por que le dijo a Lila puta y a Helga un ángel puro?¿Donde esta Lila? Esas y muchas más preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza hasta que todo se oscureció.

Desperté en un callejón oscuro, a lo lejos vi dos siluetas una algo ancha y alta y otra delgada y más alta ¡Que loco! Podria jurar que esas siluetas esra de Harold y Ger...ald.

-Ya despertaste Arnold.-Dijo mi mejor amigo con una voz poco amigable.- Mira como te ha dejado Alex.- ¿Desde cuando Gerald le dice Alex al patán ingles? Yo estaba más que confuso ¿Que estaba pasando?.- Pero eso no es lo peor Arnold.

¿Que ha querido decir con eso? Esa pregunta desapareció de mi cabeza cuando sentí un golpe seco en el estómago, otro en el rostro. En todo el cuerpo sentía los golpes que me propinaban mis compañeros, no entendía el por que lo hacían, me dejaron de golpear un momento y mi mejor amigo habló.

-¿Como has podído Arnold? Amigo...me has decepcionado ¿Sabes? Yo lo sabía...yo sabía que Pataki te quería, lo supe desde los doce años, le he guardado el secreto por que pensaba que ibas a darte cuenta, Helga se hizo mi amiga con el tiempo, a escondidas obviamente.- Me dio un golpe en la boca, juraría que me sacó sangre, Harold me veía con furia mientras me sotenía por los brazos ¿Acaso el también quería proteger a Helga?

-Escuchame tonto, ésto lo hago por Helga.-¿Qué? Harorld era irreconocible ahora, el siempre se burlaba de ella y ahora la defiende.- Ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mi a pesar de los insultos que nos decíamos, y si se volvió así de brusca fue por mi culpa, me siento mal, ella ha sido una buena persona con nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta, y ahora que apareció Alex nos caído el veinte, él me recordó esa vez que me compró un pastel en mi cumpleaños y compartió su comida conmigo ¿y que se ganó? Una burla de mi parte y de todo el salón, bien merecido fue el golpe que me dió, no solo vi eso, vi todo lo que hizo y la verdad he recapasitado mucho y la defenderé al igual que Gerald. La has humillado de más, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¡Idiota!

-Viejo, seguiremos siendo tus amigos, y te apoyaremos en tus problemas, pero si te metes con Helga te metes con nosotros.-La voz de mi amigo al principio fue comprensiva, pero después se hizo de lo más sombría.

-Y si la lastimas más Alexander te golpeara hasta mandarte al hospital.- Me dijo Harold con una voz amenazante, yo me enoje por la parte de Woodgate ¿Que todo giraba alrededor de él o Helga? Eso no importa ahora; veo como mis amigos se alejan de mi dejandome tirado en el suelo, de nuevo todo se volvió a oscurecer.

Desperté en una habitación la reconocí al instante, era el cuarto de Lila. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? Esto es muy extraño, para empezar no se que hago aquí, le preguntare cuando aparezca.

-Arnold ¿Estas despierto?.-Oí la voz de Lila, se oía preocupada.-Me alegro mucho.

Me empezó a desabrochar la playera, y yo me puse nervioso, ese nerviosismo desapareció cuando me empezó a limpiar la sangre; pero volvío cuando repentinamente se puso a besarme el pecho ¿Que estaba pasando?

-Arnold, ya no aguanto más.- Me dijo con una voz desesperada.- Por favor...ten relaciones conmigo

Lo dijo muy de golpe, yo no sabía que contestarle en ese momento, así que solo le dí un beso en los labios el cual se volvió más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Después de un rato las ropas iban sobrando, entre besos, caricias y gemidos nos hemos quedado completamente desnudos, mi miembro ya estaba lo suficientemente duro, no aguantaba más. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que Lila se bajaba a la altura de mi entrepierna y empezaba a lamer ¡Dios, se sentía muy bien! Estaba a punto de llegar al climax pero Lila paró y se acostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas.

-Vamos Arnold, ¡Hazlo ya!.- Me suplicó gritando desesperada.

Cuando me acerque a verla, me di cuenta...ella no era virgen. No me molesté en lo absoluto, yo la quiero y no me importa si no es virgen. Asi que me empece a adentrar lentemente a su cavidad, era mi primera vez y no era un experto en estas cosas asi que como pude empezé con movimientos suaves, los cuales se volvieron más rápidos. Los dos estabamos llegando al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, estabamos a punto.

-Lila...-Suspire en su oreja mientras yo eyaculaba en ella

-¡Alex!.- Gritó Lila en medio del climax. Eso me hizo enfurecer, no podia estar fantaseando con el mientras estaba conmigo ¿O si?

Me sentí usado, solamente me paré,me cambie tan rápido como pude y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no lo aguanto más. Este dia ha sido el peor en toda mi vida, primero veo a Helga con ese idiota, después me golpean brutalmente y para rematar Lila me quita la virginidad mientras fantasea con otro.

Me siento de lo más humillado, todas las mujeres son de lo peor, menos mi madre y mi abuela claro...estúpidas mujeres para lo único que sirven son para hacer sufrir a uno, no las vere de la misma forma. No me importa lo que diga Woodgate, las mujeres no merecen nada bueno de mi, todas ustedes verán lo que es humillar a un hombre, verán que se siente que agarren a uno y lo usen como si fuera un juguete. No sere más la dulsura de hombre que era antes...no...ya no.

Continuara...

Creo que me pase un poco con Arnold jajaja pobre...pero bueno ya que. Eso le pasa por malo :3

Aqui no habra contestaciones, sin embargo les agradezco por el apoyo que me han dado todos ustedes. Para el proximo fic dejare las contestaciones de reviews, ahora no puedo por que me come el tiempo. Gracias por su atención. Los amo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
